


aim so true

by ariadne_odair



Series: might get scraped [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: “And I’m not being flower girl, everyone knows that’s a rip off job. And I don’t - you’re not even listening are you?”
   Robert hums, eyes never leaving Aaron’s. “You want flower girl, right?” he says, and laughs when Liv threatens to pour his coffee over his head. “I’m kidding! Okay, so if not pink, what colour?”  Liv frowns, like she hadn’t actually expected Robert to give in that easily. “Um, I don’t know. Blue? White?” She cocks her head to one side. “Neither of yous are wearing dresses are ya, so I could wear white.”  “Wasn’t planning on,” Aaron yawns, “can’t vouch for ‘im, though.” Aaron, Robert and Liv do some wedding planning. (Mainly Liv.)





	

“I’m not wearing pink.”

Aaron slumps down in his seat, rubbing his eyes blearily. Robert, the git, just opens the newspaper so it hides his whole face, and studiously ignores the loud thirteen year old girl that’s just slammed her bag down on the table.

“Liv,” Aaron groans, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but it’s too early to kick off. I’m knackered.”

Liv sniffs. “Yeah well, who's fault is that?”

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “Uh, yours? You’re the one who wanted to go on a stupid geography trip, which I then had to pick you up from at three in the morning.”

“Technically that’s Mrs Frost’s fault for not booking the hotel,” Liv counters smugly. Aaron had actually checked that with a shamefaced Mrs Frost, not sure if this was Liv trying to bunk off again, but it had unfortunately been true. Aaron would have gone spare, but the poor woman already looked like she was going to cry.

“Well, I’m only fifty per cent in trouble, because _he_ didn’t have to come,” Liv says, pointing at Robert.

Robert drops the newspaper. “While I’m glad to see your maths is improving, I drove all the way back, so shut it.”

Liv pulls a face at him, and Robert just takes a huge sip of coffee in reply. He catches Aaron’s gaze over the rim, and rolls his eyes at him. Aaron just grins; like Robert didn’t force Aaron into sliding out of the driver’s seat, green eyes bright with concern under all the bravado.

Robert had driven all the way home, and he’d stayed about ten miles below the speed limit the whole time, but Aaron hadn’t said anything. Liv had conked out as soon as she’d climbed in the back, face pressed against the window, headphones blaring.

Robert had flinched as some idiot went past them with their headlights on full beam, face white. Aaron had reached over and placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing little circles with his thumb, and watched as Robert had visibly relaxed.

Once they got home, Liv had stumbled in half asleep, but Aaron had pushed Robert against the car door and kissed him. Slow and intent, slipping his tongue into Robert's mouth, one arm sliding around his waist. It had been so quiet, the winter air sliding cool fingers under his jacket, the soft hum of the street lights and sprawling, endless darkness around them. Peaceful.

“What is it with you getting off in cars?” Aaron had mumbled when he pulled back. Robert had laughed, lips wet and red, and taken a deep breath.

Liv slams her maths book on the table. “ANYWAY, I’m not wearing pink.”

Aaron stares at her. “Liv, what are you going on about?”

Liv sighs, like he’s the confusing one. “To the wedding. I’ll wear a dress, but I won’t wear pink.”

Aaron frowns at her. “Okay. Whatever.”

Robert slants a look at him. “Thanks for caring about our wedding, Aaron.”

Aaron frowns at him. Aaron is apparently frowning at everyone this morning, _because he’s had two hours of sleep._ “It’s just a dress, Rob. I care more about what me and you are wearing.”

He regrets the words as soon as they slip out, especially when Robert lights up like the sun. “Shut up, Robert.”

“Yeah, I’ll just do that,” Robert grins, and Aaron kicks him under the table. Robert is still smiling at him, soft and easy and sweet, and Aaron gets caught up in it.

“And I’m not being flower girl, everyone knows that’s a rip off job. And I don’t - you’re not even listening are you?”

Robert hums, eyes never leaving Aaron’s. “You want flower girl, right?” he says, and laughs when Liv threatens to pour his coffee over his head. “I’m kidding! Okay, so if not pink, what colour?”

Liv frowns, like she hadn’t actually expected Robert to give in that easily. “Um, I don’t know. Blue? White?” She cocks her head to one side. “Neither of yous are wearing dresses are ya, so I could wear white.”

“Wasn’t planning on,” Aaron yawns, “can’t vouch for ‘im, though.”

“No, I was going to go with the floral print actually,” Robert snaps, and Aaron pulls a face at him. Robert looks too exhausted to do much more than glare back. Aaron feels awful himself, washed out and exhausted; he’s already texted Adam to say that he’s not coming into the scrap yard today.

“Can’t believe I still have to go to school,” Liv grumbles, shoving her books into her bag. “What a joke, like any of the teachers are going to be in.”

Aaron yawns, standing up to flick the kettle on. “Liv, you’re only going in to drop that essay off, then they said you could go home again.” He grabs a mug out of the cupboard.

Robert glances up. He has lilac smudges under his eyes, head propped up on one hand. “Babe, make me one.”

Aaron grabs another mug, then pauses. He looks over to Robert, but Robert isn’t looking at him, eyes closed. He doesn’t say anything, just waits for the kettle to boil and doesn’t think about how fond Robert just sounded.

Liv sidles up to him. “I’ll help you pick out your suit. Little sister duties and all that. Can I really be bridesmaid?”

She looks so uncertain, still a little shaky, and Aaron tugs her close. “‘Course you can. Who else do you think we’d pick? Mum?”

Liv giggles. “I didn’t know if Vic would be.”

“Vic is going to be best man.”

“Can girls do that?”

“She was last time,” Aaron says absent mindedly, then freezes. Best to not go there. “Uh, have you done your maths homework?”

“Yes,” Liv says slowly, eyeing him weirdly. “I think Robert’s fallen asleep.”

She’s right. Robert’s fallen asleep sitting up, eyes tightly shut and lips slightly parted. His lashes brush golden against his cheek, and his hair is loose and soft waving over his forehead.

“He’s much better when he’s asleep,” Liv whispers, but she smiles at Aaron to show she doesn’t mean it. “Right, if I’ve got to go to that hell hole, you better wake your fiance up.”

Aaron nods slowly, and drops a kiss to Liv’s hair. “Reckon I better.”


End file.
